hermione and the werewolf curse
by Thelightangel101
Summary: Hermione granger has a son, Samuel Remus Lupin, hermione is also not a Granger but a Potter, James' Twin to be exact but Dumbledore sent Hermione to Harry's time-line so she can help him defeat Voldemort. Hermione spent up to her fourth year with her twin when she was marked as Remus' mate but what happens when she starts to remember things and gets back together with Remus?


Chapter 1: Reunion

"I just landed, I'm fine mum, yeah I know, don't worry I'll be home afterwards, look after Sammy for me, okay, love you, bye" I say as I hang up once I leave the London airport, I hail a taxi and I get it to drive to a hotel close to kings cross station, I climb out of the taxi and I book into the hotel for the weekend, I walk into the room and I place my suit case on my bed, I open it up and I grab my silver dress and I slip it on the I pull on my silver heels, I curl my hair with a spell then I add a little bit of make-up, I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes that have haunted look in them from the war. I walk over to my wallet to get my phone but I notice that there is an owl sitting in the window and I realize that it's Hedwig, I untie the letters from her leg and I sort them out, I see that Remus has sent the most, I blush but then I stop when I see the one letter from Ron so I open his first

Dear Hermione

Why did you leave me? I thought we were good together, doesn't matter anymore, I'm now with Lavender Brown, you are no longer welcome at the Burrow, don't try to contact me, Ginny, harry, Remus or anybody else, don't ever come back, you're not wanted

Ron Weasely

I wipe a tear from my eyes, I won't let Ronald get to me so I grab my bag and I place my wand in its holster on my arm then I disappeared to hogs meed, I start walking up to Hogwarts when I see Ginny and Harry Potter in the window of the three broomsticks, when Ginny looks up she meets eyes and squeals, she grabs Harry's arm and drags him out to me, she slams into me and hugs me, I start to cry when I feel the slight bump I feel in her stomach while she whispers in my ear, "where have you been?" I smile and we pull away so I can hug Harry, once I'm done I hear someone shout out, I look over my shoulder and I see a heavily pregnant Lavender Brown on Ronald Weasleys arm, I gasp quietly as they walk over to us

"I told you to stay away, no one wants you here Granger, leave now!" he says then tries to slap me in the face but I catch his hand then I knock him out with a swift punch to the nose, I hear a crunch and I realize that I broke his nose so I lean down to him and say in his ear

"No-one can keep me from my family" but I don't notice a photo leave my bag until I see Ginny pick it up, I stand up and see Ginny's wide surprised eyes then I hear her whisper "that's why you left" she then shows the photo to Harry who gasps when he sees a baby who looks like me but has Remus lupin's hair, eyes and mouth, harry looks up with a shocked smile when I ask a question

"Harry, will you be Samuel Remus Lupin's god-father? Remus can't meet him yet though" I said with a frown, Harry nods then says we need to head up to Hogwarts for the celebration of the defeat of Voldemort, we start to walk up leaving Ron and Lavender in the pub.

~~~10 minutes later~~~

We walk into the great hall but everyone and turns to look at me but I meet Remus's eyes from across the room, he tells me with his eyes that we need to talk so I nod and I walk over to McGonagall and I hug my former teacher but then she asks me where have I been so I get Harry to show her the photo then I tell her what happened the night Samuel was conceived

~~~flashback~~~

 _I'm sitting in the shrieking shack on Remus lupin's lap kissing his neck and he runs his hands up and over my body, he pushes me back a bit and stops running his hands over my body_

" _Are you sure? I mean really sure?" he asks as he kisses my neck, I moan and give my answer by putting my hand in hi briefs and I grab his hard member in my hand and I stroke him slowly making him moan while throwing his head back, he grabs my waist and pulls me closer, making me grind against him, I moan so I rip his shirt open and I start to kiss every scar on his very chiselled and defined chest as he rips my t-shirt to shreds so I can avoid removing my lips from his chest, he picks me up then he lies me down on the bed after he repairs and cleans it, he starts kissing down my chest and around my bra and down my stomach until he meets my belt and jeans, he pulls my belt off then he undoes my jeans and pulls them down slowly, frustrating me even more_

~~~flashback ends~~~

She just smiles then excuses herself, leaving me with Remus so I grab his hand and drag him out of the great hall and into the defence against the darks arts class room, I turn to the door and do locking, sticking and silence charms on the door so no-one can get in then I turn back to face Remus who is staring at me

"Remus let me-" "why didn't you tell me?" he cuts me off but I just stay silent

""Hermione, is he—is he my son?" he asks me as he stands in front of me, I nod and look towards the ground with silent tears running down my face, "is he—is he like me? a werewolf?" Remus asks

"No, he only has the sight, smell, strength and the tendency to like slightly raw meat, he also cries during the full moon but I think it's because he doesn't have his daddy" I explain then dobby pops into the room with my mother who is holding Samuel

"Harry potter sent dobby to get Miss Grange's mother and little elf" Dobby tells me, "thank you Dobby" I tell him and he disappears with my mother after she hands over Samuel to me then I face Remus

"Remus John Lupin meet your son, Samuel Remus Lupin" I see Remus looking at him in awe but not touching him

"Come on Remus, you won't hurt him, he is you're cub after all" I tell him then let Remus hold Sammy, we just stand together for a bit then we decide to walk down to the great hall

~~~~time skip~~~~

We are standing with Minerva (who is holding Samuel), Harry and Ginny when Ron walks over to us with Lavender looking like she wants to punch him, she looks my way and mouths the words 'I'm sorry for what is about to happen' I just nod then turn to Ron

"What? Didn't understand me in the letter then the three broomsticks? Nobody wants you here, anyway, who is that? The product of a slut and the night we slept together" Ron just keeps on talking as Mrs Weasely walks over to me

"Hermione dear, welcome home" she hugs me then see's Samuel and gasps, "oh my, he is so precious, come here big boy" she picks up Samuel then Ron starts talking

"Mom, meet my son Danny—"but I interrupt him

"Oh, you're son Ronald?" I look towards Harry and Ginny who just smile when they realise the room is glowing a mixture between blue, red, white and green, even Mrs Weasel knows what's going on

"If he was you're son then why does he look like a mixture between me and Remus?" I tell him and clench my fists then turn to Mrs Weasely

"Mrs Weasely, can you please back up with Samuel? I don't want him to see his parents rip your Git of a son into little bits and pieces" I ask her and she complies, Ron then complains that his mother doesn't love him and that Samuel is his but everyone ignores him, everyone backs off except for Remus and Ron, Sirius pulls Lavender behind him and it's then I realise that the baby is his, I face lavender then I nod and smile indicating that I knew

"Seriously?! She slept with a werewolf mum, A MONSTER!" my body stiffens and my muscles tense as I turn slowly towards Ron and my hands become flames

"Shit! She's on fire! Somebody put her out with the dogs! SHE'S A FREAK!" everyone gasps and even Remus and Sirius back off knowing how I get when pissed off

"Mrs Weasely can you please take my son out of the room, I don't want him to see his mother angry" Remus tells Mrs Weasely and she runs out of the room with the pregnant woman following, Remus, Harry and Sirius draw their wands and I flick my hands and the ghosts of our past show up

"Hello Hermione, my sister" Harry's mum Lily says to me and I look at her in shock

"Big sister?" I whisper and then I make them solid so we can hug all of them, I pull back and see a older version of Harry with Hazel eyes then Dumbledore shows up and all my memories come back same as Remus and Sirius

"I am so sorry for splitting apart you're family, but I hope you understand Hermione was needed for this time and Lily was meant for the past, please forgive me" Dumbledore explains to us and we all nod

"We forgive you professor but first I have a spoilt git to deal with" I tell him and then turn back to Ron, I make my hands glow green and Ron is trapped up to his shoulders in the floor

Everyone claps and laughs as we leave the room, I think of something then turn back to my sister

"Lily, James I can bring you back to life, for good so you never leave us again" I then focus my magical signature on theirs and they glow brightly and then I feel arms wrapped around me

"Thanks aunt Hermione" harry speaks to me then he walks away with his parents catching up as Remus wraps his arms around my shoulders as I take back Samuel and we apparat home with the help of Dobby

"Samuel, Remus, welcome home!"

 _ **Enjoy this chapter**_


End file.
